She's Mine
by DaringDreamerWithAPen
Summary: Finn has lately been insecure about himself, and about Rachel around other guys. So what happens when, on a romantic Finchel date, the waiter just won't stop flirting with Rachel? Jealous/Insecure Finn comes to the rescue!


**A/N: This is for a request I received to write about jealous Finn from That70sFinchelGleek! So here you go! I hope you enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

Things had been going on like this for a while and it was wearing Finn down. Though he was once the quarterback of McKinley's football team, he wasn't exactly what you'd call 'ripped'… in fact… if you listened to Santana, (and to be honest, it could mean your funeral if you didn't) Finn was doughy.

Sure, sure, Rachel had tried her best to reassure him that she was still attracted to him, even if he didn't look like Sam, but that didn't mean he didn't wish he did. He saw the way Rachel's face lifted ever so slightly when "White Chocolate" made his appearance on stage while they were on their quest to bring Sam back.

Finn knew Rachel would never cheat on him. _No. She loves me. She spent so much time wanting me_…

But then again, even if Sam wasn't a threat, there were always others. Ever since Rachel started dressing herself like an adult rather than a kindergartner with a strange animal fixation, Finn had started realizing a lot more guys had been hitting on her. And was it just his imagination or… was she flirting back?

However, even through all of that, Finn sat across the booth at Breadstix from his gorgeous girlfriend, talking to her about her future plans for New York when a waiter approached the table.

"Hello," a dark haired man with a toned, lean frame smiled coyly at Rachel, "my name is Andrew and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

_Andrew_ didn't even acknowledged Finn's existence as he asked to take the orders. _Well then… you're not getting a tip tonight._

"Yes, please. I'll have a Diet Coke," Rachel spoke confidently, as always.

"I'll be right out with that, Miss," Andrew spoke smoothly and turned to leave.

Stunned that he'd been completely forgotten, Finn stared after Andrew, mouth agape.

"Well… that was…" Rachel trailed off, looking down guiltily at the red and white checkered tablecloth, unable to finish her thought.

"Yeah. It was." Finn agreed quickly, but tried to mask the twinge of anger he felt for the intrusive imbecile. "Anyway, you were saying about our future apartment in New York?"

Just as the pair had forgotten the incident, Andrew had returned, a self-assured grin plastered on his over-enthusiastic face.

"One Diet Coke. Although," he said daring to lock eyes with Rachel under the booth's romantic lighting, "I honestly don't think you have to be worried about ordering a _diet _anything. You look amazing."

Rachel glanced down, blushing uncomfortably, trying to mask the small grin creeping onto her lips. "Thank you," she muttered nearly inaudibly.

_Wait. Is she… _liking _this? Does she like him?_

"Hey," Finn spoke in as deep a voice as he could muster in an attempt to get _Andrew_ to stop looking at Finn's girlfriend like… well like he would be getting lucky.

"Um, can I have a Coke please? Think you forgot my order last time." The startled waiter spun on his heel to match Finn's death stare.

"Oh. Um… certainly." He wrote the drink order down on a small slip of paper, but then smoothly turned back to face Rachel again. "You could probably switch drinks with him, give him the diet. He looks like he could use it."

"Hey!" But Finn's protest of offense was completely ignored by the cocky waiter as he asked for the food orders from the pair and sauntered back over to the kitchen.

"What was _that_?" Finn demanded.

"I… I don't know he," the short brunette fumbled over her words as she spoke.

"You were _smiling_! You were _blushing_! You _like _this guy, don't you?"

"No, Finn! You know I love _you_."

"Hmm… could've fooled me."

Somewhere in his mind, Finn knew he had been too harsh on his girlfriend, but something about seeing Andrew interact with her… something about the way he looked at her… something about the way she smiled when he spoke to her put Finn on edge. _Am I no longer enough? What if she thinks he's hotter than me? I haven't really been lifting since… Wait. No! This isn't _my _fault. She should be looking at me like that. This is Rachel's fault. This is _Andrew's _ fault,_ he mentally spat venom as he thought the reviling name.

Finn's thoughts continued on in such a manner until their food was served to them with, of course, a wink to Rachel from _Andrew_.

"Seriously, dude? Show some class," Finn scolded from his seat.

"'_Seriously, dude?,'"_ Andrew mocked, "How am I not being classy?"

"You're flirting with my _girlfriend_ right in front of me!"

"She doesn't seem to mind it."

Both boys turned to stare accusingly at Rachel.

"I – " _She really doesn't seem to mind._

Finn fell silent as a smoldering, crimson blush spread like wildfire over his cheeks, providing Andrew just enough time to make his escape back to the tables behind them.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What did you want me to _say_?" Rachel asked her boyfriend, eyes pleading for forgiveness and understanding.

"Well, _'Stop flirting with me I'm on a date' _seems like a good fit."

The two sat in silence for a while until realization dawned on Rachel.

"Finn," she spoke tentatively, "are you… _jealous_?"

"No," the quarterback huffed from his seat, anger radiating off him in every direction. _Yes! I hate seeing guys fling themselves at you all of the time!_

Rachel shrunk back a little bit farther in her seat, fully aware that their date night was ruined.

As Andrew returned to the booth, check in tow, Rachel and Finn both braced themselves. The wicked gleam of audacious arrogance traveled from Andrew's eyes to Rachel's eyes and cut right through Finn's heart.

"For you," the smug waiter handed the bill to Finn without so much as a second glance, "and for you, Lovely."

"What – what's this?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"My phone number."

One beat of shocked silence passed over the three before Finn shot into action.

"Dude! You _can't _just give your phone number to my girlfriend on our date!"

"Well… It looks like I just did… so," feigned concern and confusion dripped from Andrew's voice as he turned to walk away.

However no sooner had he turned his back than had Finn shot up and pinned him into a corner by the collar of his cheap, cotton work shirt. Andrew clearly underestimated Finn's size as he stood a full head shorter than the football star.

"Listen to me. Rachel is _mine_. Okay? I'm sick of everybody always acting like they can just step in and take that. She's _not interested_. So back off, jackass!"

Andrew just nodded, too shocked to respond, all hints of the former self-assurance he had worn mere moments ago vanished.

"Finn – "

"I know, Rachel. I'm sorry I embarrassed you. It's just that you're so beautiful… you're too beautiful for you own good. And I'm always just sitting there. I always have to watch other guys flirt with you. They throw themselves at you and I can't do a thing about it. I love you, Rachel."

"Actually, I was going to say that you're really hot when you're jealous. And that I'm sorry too. I should have made it clear that I wasn't interested – "

"Wait," Finn interrupted the diminutive vocal powerhouse once more, "what did you say?"

"I should have –"

"No, no, no. Before that. I'm hot when I'm jealous?" A bemused smirk danced on Finn's lips.

"Very."

"I love you so much," Finn muttered as he delicately pressed his lips to Rachel's.

"I love you too."


End file.
